


Sleepy Little Boy

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Age Regression [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Caregiver Spencer Reid, Clooney needs to be in more CM stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a sleepy bean, I just love little Derek, I might make a series based on this oneshot, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, little Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: I'm pretty sure there's going to end up being more little Derek stories than little Spencer stories and it's going to be my fault... I might have a small problemThis might become a series, but IDK
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Age Regression [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Sleepy Little Boy

The team had seen tired Derek before. When he got irritated easily. When the only thing that keeps him from passing out is coffee. When he over stresses about the case more than usual. They'd all seen it, they'd all been there themselves. Working a case that just keeps them up and pushes all of their buttons.

Only Spencer got to experience sleepy Derek, a side of Derek that only comes out when Derek is in a specific mindset. When he's so tired that he doesn't want to pick up his feet and ends up shuffling everywhere. When he just wanders the house with a paci in his mouth, dragging his blue blanket behind him. When he's all snuggly and wants nothing more than to cuddle with someone under a soft blanket.

Spencer doesn't see little Derek a lot. Normally when he comes out, it's after a long hard case, but those cases don't always lead to little Derek. A few times he's taken Spencer by surprise and decided to come out after a simple case or or on a random day.

It was a Saturday night and the team had just finished a hard case. They'd gotten back earlier this morning, finished their paperwork and all went home to finish up their weekend. Derek and Spencer had drove separately but both ended up at Derek's house. Spencer hadn't been surprised when he stepped into the house and a mentally regressed Derek ran into his arms.

Now Derek was wandering the house searching desperately for Spencer. Clooney followed close behind stopping everytime Derek stopped. The large hoodie that Spencer had bought him, specifically for when he was like this, covered his hands and made it a little difficult to hold onto his blanket. He had to stop once or twice to pick up the blue object when in slipped out of his hands. Eventually, with help from the dog, he found Spencer reading on the couch.

"Spencer?" Derek mumbled around his pacifier.

Spencer looked up from his book to find Derek standing a few feet away from him, "Hey Derek. Are you alright buddy?"

Derek nodded, "Cuddwes?" He asked quietly, making small grabby hands with his free hand.

"Come here." Spencer patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Derek shuffled over and climbed onto the couch, Clooney now laying at Spencer's feet. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer covered them with a blanket and wrapped his arms around his boy. He slowed his reading and began to read aloud for Derek to hear.

With in a few minutes of cuddling Derek was beginning to fall asleep. Spencer quickly took notice to the little struggling to stay awake. 

"You're going to fall asleep Bubba." Spencer teased then kissed Derek's forehead.

Derek shot Spencer a grumpy look, "Not." He claimed, snuggling closer to the man.

"Okay." Spencer shook his head, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Chocate miwk?" Derek asked.

Spencer shook his head, "Not this close to bedtime, but I can get you water." Spencer is aware that he can't really say anything about the kid's sugar intake because he's no better, but whenever Derek is in this headspace he can't help it.

Spencer earned himself a pouty little boy with his statement, but Derek agreed to getting water. Derek waited on the couch for Spencer to finish filling his sippy cup. He didn't have anything to do and struggled to stay awake but he managed. Soon enough he returned and gave Derek his sippy cup.

Derek had a little dilemma that he hadn't thought about before hand. He wanted to drink his sippy but he didn't want to take his paci out of his mouth. He looked to his caregiver almost in tears because he didn't know which he wanted more.

Spencer had to stop himself from laughing, because to Derek this was a very big deal and it wasn't funny, "Your cup is chewy too. You can chew on that while you drink your water." He reminded Derek that the cup had a silicone top.

They used to have all plastic lids for Derek's sippy cups. Then Spencer learned that Derek really liked to chew on his pacis, especially when he was sleepy which lead to problems like this one. Once Spencer convinced him to drink his sippy he would chew on the plastic lids. They just didn't work out, it wasn't as comforting, Derek didn't like them very much.

Derek finally took his paci out of his mouth and replaced it with the sippy cup. He cuddled with Spencer until he finished his water. As soon as there was no water left Derek put the sippy cup down and popped his paci back into his mouth.

"Let's get ready for bed." Spencer suggested, standing up and holding out his hand to Derek.

Derek took Spencer's hand and followed him through the house. Spencer had to walk slower than usual to stay with Derek as he shuffled through the hallway. He helped Derek brush his teeth then sent him back to their room to pick a story. 

Spencer returned to the bedroom once his teeth were brushed. Derek was holding the book he'd chosen in one hand and his blanket in the other. He'd apparently decided to lay his head on Clooney instead of one of the pillows.

"What story do you want?" Spencer asked as he climbed into bed, with Clooney laying between him and Derek.

Derek held out a book to Spencer. Once Spencer took the book Derek moved closer and snuggled up to him. Spencer opened the book and began reading. He didn't need the book, he had every single one of Derek's books memorized but Derek like to look at the pictures so he'd read from the book.

By some miracle, Derek managed to stay awake through the whole story. Spencer set the book on the nightstand. Clooney moved to the other side of Derek so he could have a better view of the door. Once the dog was out of the way Spencer let Derek cuddle closer to him.

"I wuv you Cwooney." Derek yawned, "I wuv you Spencer."

"I love you too Derek." Spencer smiled and kissed his sleepy boy's head.


End file.
